The Bay Area Breast Cancer SPORE Bioinformatics Core is responsible for supporting the SPORE in its need for information storage, retrieval, and interpretation. The Core coordinates with the UCSF Comprehensive Cancer Center Bioinformatics Core to provide support for the Projects to store molecular and biological data that they generate with an emphasis on maintaining high quality data. The Core also provides the collected data back to the Projects and Cores in formats that are designed to be easily handled and interpreted. In addition, the Core provides data from external resources (i.e. microarray experiments of breast cancer studies) to be shared to the Projects in the same formats, which allows the SPORE to leverage external resources more effectively. Finally, the Core is charged with ensuring that the SPORE members have access and training to informatics tools and methods.